psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets
Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets is a Psycho Vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 26, 2016. Plot The video starts off with Jesse looking at Corn walking towards the Ridgway Residence, while talking to Demma. When Corn arrives, Jesse and Corn go into the kitchen to get a drink. While Jesse's talks about offers of where he could live, he and Corn suddenly hear audio from [[Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games|''Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games.]] They quietly peek into the living room and see that Jeffrey Sr. is watching the video. Jesse and Corn then rush back to Jesse's room, as Jesse begins to freak out and panic, knowing that his dad is watching his YouTube channel. The two then put their heads to the wall and hear that Jeffrey Sr. is now watching ''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool. Jesse and Corn try to figure out whether they should disconnect the Internet, or straight up talk to Jeffrey Sr. Eventually, they decide to go talk to Jeffrey Sr. about the videos, and walk into the living room. As they enter in, Jeffrey Sr. was in the middle of ''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband''. He then pauses the video and demands to know who filmed and uploaded the videos. Jesse anxiously accuses Corn of putting up the videos, much to Jeffrey Sr.'s anger. He takes the camera away from Corn and yells at Corn, telling him to get out of his house. Jesse then runs out to Corn and tries to get him to come back in the house. He tells him that the reason he blamed him was because he didn't think that his dad would do anything to him, and that he actually did film the videos, much to Corn's disagreement. Corn says that he only filmed it, because he told him to do so, everything else was Jesse's doing. Corn also can't accept Jesse putting his dad's anger on him, saying his dad might have done things such as damage his car, then takes off, ignoring Jesse. Jesse then goes back in and gets questioned about Larry by his father. He tells him that he is aware of Larry's plan of attempting to murder him, and asks if Jesse had planned all of this. Jesse says that he had nothing to do with it and tries to get his father to understand, but Jeffrey Sr. refuses to listen, saying that Larry deserved what he got. His father tells Jesse that he needs to start being more independent and stop relying on others for help. Jesse claims that he is doing so, as he is holding the camera right now, only to be backlashed back by his father. Jesse then goes back to his room and thinks about starting to film his videos on his tripod or with Demma, ending the video. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Zachary Cornatzer * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Theresa Abraham (On TV, seen on ''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband'') * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (On TV, voice heard on ''Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games'') Locations * The Ridgway Residence Trivia * This is the second Psycho episode to have overwhelmingly negative reviews, the first being ''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle''. * This is also the second time Corn has had a falling out with members of the Ridgway family on camera, the first being in ''RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*''. * Although Jeff Sr. says he saw all of Jesse's videos, the ones heard and mentioned are: Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, and WHAT I COULDN'T DO... = Victims Reception The video received overwhelmingly negative reactions from viewers, having more dislikes than likes. Many criticized Jesse for blaming Corn for being responsible for the videos, even though Jesse is the one who uploads them. They also praised Corn for doing the right thing and leaving, even though he was banned from the Ridgway Residence. As a result, Jesse lost lots of subscribers and is still currently decreasing. As of midnight on May 27th, he's lost around over 8,000 subscribers. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Psycho Vlogs